The Rain That Falling Upwards
by fhayfransiska
Summary: "Sakura adalah hujan yang menentang gravitasi."


Masih terpatri sempurna di ceruk pikiran Sasuke, sederet dua deret kalimat defensif kepunyaan Sakura, berisikan sebuah fakta hitam yang telak membuat si pemuda Uchiha—dan bahkan semua orang—tersedak air ludah bercampur keterkejutannya sendiri.

"Aku ingin jadi sepertimu, Sasuke," pungkas Sakura pada suatu hari, di saat sinar Matahari tumpah ruah di daratan, ketika konversi manusia-manusia di sekeliling mereka memantul-mantul pada dinding kuning pucat yang kokoh dan setia melingkupi mereka berdua semenjak penunjuk waktu yang melekat di dinding itu berdentang dua belas kali, satu setengah jam yang lalu.

Padahal Sasuke berani bersumpah, bahwa ia, seorang pewaris tunggal perusahaan farmasi milik Keluarga Uchiha, menyimpan kenangan tentang masa-masa indah yang terjalin apik antara dirinya dan Sakura kepalang rapi di setiap petak hatinya. Tentang pemoles bibir berwarna merah ranum yang hinggap di bibir tipis Sakura, tentang helai demi helai kain sutera lembut yang membalut tubuh ramping Sakura, tentang alas kaki dengan hak setinggi setengah jengkal yang membuat Sakura menjadi sepuluh kali lipat lebih anggun dari dia yang biasanya.

Pun tentang desir aneh yang menggelitik abdomen Sasuke, selalu setiap kali Sakura menyandarkan kepala bersurai merah jambunya ke bahu tegas pemuda itu.

Tentang hentakan menyenangkan tatkala lengan kurus gadis itu melingkari tubuh Sasuke kepalang erat, sebuah tindak penegasan akan kepemilikan yang tak dapat disanggah oleh siapapun, sampai kapanpun.

Tentang kisah-kisah manis dan romantis yang ditenun Sakura, untuk kemudian diberikan kepada Sasuke sebagai pertanda dimulainya hubungan mereka. Sebuah ikatan yang melampaui batas zona pertemanan.

Sasuke mengingat semua.

Betapa Sasuke merindukan itu.

Sakura-nya yang dulu.

"Sakura—"

"Aku tidak ingin mempertimbangkan apa-apa lagi, Sasuke. Ini keputusanku."

Sasuke ingin tahu apakah angin dapat tiba-tiba berpaling dari tujuannya menerjang dedaunan ataupun bangunan—atau apa saja—yang sejak awal jadi sasarannya. Atau apakah hujan bisa naik ke langit, mendesak keluar dari dalam pori-pori tanah, dan bukannya turun ke bumi.

Yah, semua itu, rasanya, terjadi sebagaimana mestinya, semestinya Sasuke tidak perlu bertanya-tanya lagi. Sebab itu memang sewajarnya begitu. _Harus seperti itu_.

Namun Sasuke membenci kenyataan bahwa Sakura mengatakan keinginannya seolah itu adalah _gagasan yang memang seharusnya begitu_.

Dua minggu yang lalu, rambut Sakura yang jatuh lembut sampai ke bahu, yang tak pernah absen menjadi favorit Sasuke, tandas. Menanggalkan kepala yang dibingkai helaian rambut merah muda sebatas tengkuk. Anting-anting itu raib dari kuping Sakura, gelang dan cincin yang sebelumnya menari di tangan Sakura, menghilang bak terseret lumpur, tak lagi tampak. Pemoles bibir patah, kuteks berenang di genangan air di dalam _bath-tub_, puluhan _dress_ sengaja dirobek-robek, lantas teronggok sedih di lantai, sepatu-sepatu mahal dibumihanguskan dan seperangkat kosmetik berakhir di panci rebusan.

Ingin bertanya, namun biner nyalang Sakura memaksa Sasuke membungkam mulutnya di detik yang sama.

Kemudian Sakura melemparkan sebuah ancaman, tajam dan menusuk; kalau sampai Sasuke berani menghalangi niatannya, maka Sakura tak akan ragu-ragu lagi menggantungkan hidupnya pada seutas tali, membiarkan nyawanya meniti benda panjang nan kuat itu, lalu mengilang di balik langit-langit kamar. Dan _tidak akan pernah_ kembali lagi.

Lalu, Sasuke hanya punya satu pilihan. Menyerahkan _steroid_ pesanan Sakura, dan menghidupkan bara impian mengerikan milik gadis itu.

Sasuke menyesali dirinya sebagai seorang penyokong, sementara jelas nuraninya bertolak. Ia masih terlalu menyayangi Sakura.

"Sakura—"

"Sudah aku bilang, tidak apa-apa, Sasuke, aku ingin jadi sepertimu."

Sakura adalah hujan yang menentang gravitasi.

Dia ingin meniti awan menuju lapisan demi lapisan langit, bukannya terjatuh dan mencium bumi.

"Aku ingin jadi laki-laki. _Sepertimu_."

_.._

_..._

**_FIN_**

_Btw, about this fic, habis baca artikel tentang wanita yang kelebihan dosis steroid dan membikin dia jadi laki-laki seutuhnya, dia juga kehilangan fungsinya sebagai wanita, lantas kepikir ide ini. Ngeri dan kaget juga sih sebenernya. Sasuke jadi penyedia steroid buat Sakura, soalnya dia anak yang punya perusahaan farmasi, fyi. Analogi hujan itu juga, maafkan kalau aneh dan nggak pas, masih belajar. Hehe X'))_


End file.
